


Taste of Your Lips by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Do you want to taste?" Simon asks, eyes still shut. His face is relaxed and open, lips stained red with juice.





	Taste of Your Lips by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taste of Your Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168915) by [Epiphanyx7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7). 



**Title** : Taste of Your Lips  
**Author** : Epiphanyx7  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Firefly  
**Character** : Jayne/Simon  
**Rating** : not for minors  
**Warnings** : Language, sexual themes, mentions of violence.  
**Notes** : Written for Kink Bingo 2009 (Food).  
**Text** : [ here ](http://epiphanyx7.dreamwidth.org/33224.html?#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:10:56  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Taste%20of%20Your%20Lips%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
